MOVING ON
by princesskag03
Summary: Kate is not dead and no one knows Ziva YET and at this time Tony has feelings for Kate, will Tony move on or stay like this forever or will Ziva help him move on by taking every thing away /Slight TATE, mostly TIVA a little McABBY and JIBBS plz R
1. Unrequited love

_**MOVING ON **_

_I DON'T OWN ANY PART OF NCIS *TEAR APPEARS*_

_Kate is not dead and no one knows Ziva YET and at this time Tony has feelings for Kate, will Tony move on or stay like this forever _

_**CHARACTERS**_

_**Kate Todd **_

_**President Barrack Obama **_

_**Jenny Shepherd **_

_**Leroy Jethro Gibbs **_

_**Ziva David **_

_**Tony DiNozzo **_

_**Timothy McGee **_

_**Abby Scuito **_

**Guest appearance by: Deputy Director David **

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Kate is sitting at her desk typing and doing paper work and she feels Tony just staring at her. She ignores it and just keeps working

--- 2 hours later ---

Kate is done and is getting ready to leave so she grabs her things and say good bye to Gibbs and McGee and Tony, but then at the same time Tony grabs his things and heads to the elevator with Kate and the doors closes a second later.

"So Kate what are you doing tonight you got a hot date or something" said Tony

"Or something" Kate replies

"What's that?"

"I need to go pack Tony"

"What do you mean pack where are you going"

"What do you mean where im going, I going to protect the president every one knew about this like 2 weeks ago Duh, Tony tomorrows my last day"

"What!!! The president which one"

"Umm the only one we have the president of the united states President Barrack Obama"

_No she cant leave I haven't told her yet she needs to know I gotta tell her now then. _Tony thought to him self

"I need to tell you something Kate" Tony said abruptly

"Tell me what Tony we are almost to the ground floor" Tony said coldly

Tony took a deep breath and said "I have been meaning to tell you this, I have been in love with you for years Kate"

The elevator was silent and then Kate looked into his eyes and said " im sorry Tony but I don't feel the same way" the elevator dinged ant Kate said "looks like I get off here, see you tomorrow Tony" and gave him a kiss on the cheek and stepped out of the elevator with out even a second look.

The elevators closed and tears started to run down Tony's face "Damnit, Damit, Damit" Tony yelled tears still flowing "I feel so stupid"

--- The Next Day---

It is 0800 in the morning and Tony is already at word but since there is no case today they are just doing paper work but since no is there yet But Gibbs (of course) he is pretty much by him self because Gibbs went for his morning coffee

Then the elevator dinged and Tony only lifted up his head to see then quickly went back to his work it was Kate she wanted to get in early since this was her last day at NCIS headquarters and she wanted to do as much work as possible but to her surprise saw Tony actually working and to her shock saw that he was typing properly and not like a monkey with Arthritis. So giggled softly and went to sit down at her soon to be old desk at her soon to be old job.

Tony didn't even look at her just at the monitor, all she could think about was the memory of what happened last night in the elevator before they departed she was going to say something when she was distracted by a foreign looking woman she had long curly dark brown hair that was flowing freely down on her back and tanned toned skin. Tony noticed that her eyes were chocolate brown and had a beautiful smile by the way she smirked at him as she walked by and she was wearing a dark blue long sleeved shirt that fit perfectly on her slim curves and kaki baggy cargo pants and really cute black Ed Hardy Sneakers as she walked up into the Directors Office and she looked like she had been here before because she had no trouble finding it.


	2. What

**Chapter 2 **

_**. HAPPENED LAST CHAPTER.::.**_

_Tony confessed to Kate she turned him down and they see a mystery woman,Kate was distracted by a foreign looking woman she had long curly dark brown hair that was flowing freely down on her back and tanned toned skin. Tony noticed that her eyes were chocolate brown and had a beautiful smile by the way she smirked at him as she walked by and she was wearing a dark blue long sleeved shirt that fit perfectly on her slim curves and kaki baggy cargo pants and really cute black Ed Hardy Sneakers as she walked up into the Directors Office and she looked like she had been here before because she had no trouble finding it_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

All Tony could say was wow and a small grin came on his face but kept on working which was getting kind of hard with what he just saw

Kate was kind of feeling intimidated just by looking at her she felt a great deal of confident and power emitting from her and it was overwhelming and felt impressed and scared all alt the same time then heard a ding come from the elevator and looked over her shoulder to see McGee walk in

" Hi Tim" Kate said

" Hi Kate, hello Tony" McGee replied

Tony just nodded and kept continuing typing, McGee was surprised too and notice the same thing and just smiled and sat at his desk and continued to work on his little paper work.

_---__In the directors office __----_

Ziva just walks in unannounced (like Gibbs) while Gibbs is in the room talking with director shepherd

(A/N: umm well to me Kate AND jenny never died so yah !!! ENJOY)

Jenny looks up and says "ViVa" and the Woman says in an exotic voice "Shalom how are you NiNy" (ViVa and NiNy are nick names and there are a lot more)

"Just fine and you" jenny replies completely ignoring her conversation with Gibbs

"im fine just checking out the place today" the woman replies

"Dose HE know you're here"

"Yes I told him he personally booked the ticket"

"Ooh that was nice of him"

"Yeah sure but what dose he want out of it what ever he dose he dose not do it out of favor"

"true you ar---"

But jenny was interrupted by Gibbs saying "what the hell is going on here Jen"

"Ooh does someone feel left out and lonely:" Jenny said teasingly

"No im not …..Just feel unwanted" Gibbs replied innocently

"Your never unwanted Jethro" jen said with a smile

"Good to know…..so who is she pointing at the woman standing next to jenny " Gibbs replied

"Didn't your mother ever teach you that is good to point at people" the woman replied

" I think you mean didn't your mother ever tell you that it is not good to point at people" jenny corrected

"Ooh …damn these American Idioms" the woman pouted

" Its ok you'll get used to it" Gibbs said

"That's what im afraid of" the woman counteracted

They all giggled and smiled

"This is Ziva David she will be taking over Kate's spot after she leaves… she is highly trained and one of the few people I trust so im leaving you to teach her the rules and the ropes" jenny said. Gibbs and Ziva shook hands

"What rules ….and I know how to climb ropes" Ziva stated

They all just laughed

"Im Leroy Jethro Gibbs.. I'll teach you every thing you need to know" Gibbs reassured

Then they leave the directors office and they walk into MTAC and Ziva sits in one of the seats as Gibbs and Jenny are talking to the president about Kate's arrangements and duties . Until he sees a figure lurking in the shadows and the president says "Ziva is that you" Ziva comes into sight and says

"Yes it is …how you are Uncle Barrack"

"Im fine curly I haven't seen you in forever how are you"

"Im making it .. I see you've become an inspiration just by fulfilling your dream congratulations"

"Thank you….how is your father"

"Hes is alive"

"Good to hear"

"What's going on here .. How do you know her" Gibbs interrupted

"Oh wow umm .. well I was in Israel on business and there was a miss understanding that may have cost me my life and I was taken to massod HQ and I met Ziva for some reason I told her my problem and she went to her father and told him what I told her and in 10 min I was freed and I haven't seen her since I left the next day" the President explained

"What dose Ziva have to do with Israel and Massod" Gibbs Questioned

The president laughed .. He laughed and said "because Jethro Ziva was born in Israel and her father is the Deputy Director of Massod Eli David"

Gibbs eyes grew and looked at Ziva and said " Ziver is this true" Ziva simply nodded

_---In the squad room---_

Kate is sitting at her desk typing and Tony is reading a GSM catalog and McGee is playing a video game on his computer and Abby had come up cause she was bored and she was also talking with Kate who was partially listening to her while checking her E-mails

When they were distracted by laughing coming from MTAC so the nosy crew ran up there and went inside to see 3 people laughing with the president of the united states one was Gibbs another was the Director and another one the Mystery woman Tony and Kate saw this morning all laughing together They were all shocked to see Gibbs smile let alone Gibbs Laughing The president sees the new people lurking and picks Kate's face out and says

" Kate are you all packed and ready to leave tomorrow"

They stop laughing and notices the new people around them

" Yes I am Mr. President" Kate replies

"Good can't wait to see you in person"

"Same here Sir"

"Good .. Well I need to go good bye Kate see you soon"

" Yes bye Sir"

"Bye Jenny and Jethro"

"Goodbye" they said simultaneously

"Last but not least Goodbye Curly"

"Bye uncle Barrack" Ziva replied

Every one stood in shock except the jenny and Jethro

" Ziva you need to come over for dinner on night"

"I try" Ziva said

" That's all I ask" the president finished and the screen had different color bars on it now

"Boss who is this Tony" asked as they all turned around

" This is Ziva David she will be replacing Kate" Gibbs answered


	3. meeting new people

**CHAPTER 3 **

**. HAPPENED LAST CHAPTER.::.**

"_Boss who is this Tony" asked as they all turned around _

"_This is Ziva David she will be replacing Kate" Gibbs answered _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With that every one just froze looking at each other than too Kate who was just staring at Gibbs as he had his hand on Ziva's shoulder. "Nice to meet you, Kate" Ziva said as she put her hand out to shake Kate looked at it then shook it.

When they're hands touch an overwhelming amount of rage came and weld up in side of Kates body Kate then let go of Ziva hand

"Whoa Gibbs Kate isn't even gone yet and your already replacing her" Abby interjected

"She is very capable, she will be a great addition" Gibbs rectified

"Then why can't she protect the president" Abby stated

"Because my father won't approve" Ziva jumped in

Every one just looked at her

"What do you mean by that" Abby asked

"Yeah who is your father, anyway" Kate finally spoke

"Excuse me director we have a video conference from the Deputy Director of Mossad, Eli David" a computer specialist in MTAC stated

"Put him through" Jenny Said

Ever one looked back at Ziva until they heard a deep accented Voice come from the screen

"Has she arrived yet Jenny" the man asked

"Yes she has Eli" Jenny answered

Ziva came from the shadows and showed her self to the man

"ooh I see she has and she didn't even call me to tell me that she had, you cant have your father worry this much about you even though I know you can take care of your self, but it would have been polite and mannerful" Eli Stated

"Sorry Papa it's just been exciting since I got here" Ziva said

"Ooh really how"

"Well I just finished talking with Uncle Barrack he is the President of America now"

"Ohh he is he that's nice"

"Well your mother was just really worried"

"Ok tell her im fine"

"I will bye Ziva, oh and don't forget to train still, do you have your weapons"

"Yes why"

"Because I don't want you getting soft I trained you to well for that, and when I get promoted to Director then you will be the next Deputy Director"

"No! Never will I take your spot I don't want to live your life I want to start my own" Ziva yelled in Hebrew

"You will do what I say when I say it Ziva, that's an order" Eli yelled back in Hebrew

"Then im Disobeying it DEPUTY DIRECTOR DAVID" Ziva yelled again in Hebrew

They kept on yelling in Hebrew until Gibbs Stepped in speaking in Russian something that Ziva, Eli, jenny and him could all speak

"What is going all here" Gibbs asked (in Russian)

"Who are you" Eli asked (in Russian)

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs you daughters NEW boss" Gibbs replied (in Russian)

"Ooh I see well we will Finnish later I must go" Eli said then canceled the transmission

Kate, Tony, McGee and Abby Just stood there in Shock looking at what was going on and yet confused all at the same time they did not know what they where saying so when the transmission ended they were relived it was silent for a few minuets until Tony broke the silence by saying "what is going on here boss"

"This is Ziva David the Daughter of the Deputy Director of Mossad and the granddaughter of the Director of Mossad" Gibbs Stated

Ziva just waved and smiled every ones jaw just dropped

"Mossad is in Israel right so that would make you Israeli" Kate Said

"Yes I am" Ziva replied

"Do you only Speak 2 languages Ziva" Kate said looking evilly at her as though she was interrogating her.

Ziva noticed this and smirked condescendingly and replied "No Kate I speak 23"

"Can you name them?"

"Sure… I speak Arabic, Chinese, Spanish, French, Hebrew, Japanese, English, Russian, Polish, Italian, Latin, Greek, Tagalong, Korean, Elvish/Tengwar, Tibetan, Aklanon, Albanian, Danish, Hungarian, German, Lisu, Fulani, Konkani, and a little Irish….. Wait uhhps I speak 25 sorry about that Ziva said with a grin

Kate stood there in disbelief as Ziva named them all

"Ooh and I can also write in them" Ziva added

"When your dad said he trained you too well what did he mean… uh and by the way im very Special agent Anthony DiNozzo, Tony for short."

"Very special indeed" Ziva said as she shook his hand with a very luminateing smile Tony just grinned "well what he means but that is that I'm extremely dangerous"

"How so" McGee asked

"Well I am highly trained, meaning I can kill you with a paper clip 18 different ways and I never miss a target... and if you ever wanted to join Mossad don't, if you miss a target or let them escape you die instead and I have been with them since I was 16 years old so that should tell you something about me" Ziva answered

They're eyes grew

"So that would make you an assassin" Abby stated angrily

"Some what" Ziva said

Gibbs interrupts by saying by saying "Ziver let me give you a tour of the place" and takes her out of MTAC leaving everyone behind

"What did he just call her" Abby yelled

"Abby clam down he just called her Ziver that's his new nickname for her we all have nicknames for her" Jenny said

"Are you serious she has been here less than 5 hours and she already has nicknames" Abby said

"Well yeah"

"Who else gave her a nickname" Tony asked

"Umm let's see Gibbs, Me, and the President"

"What!!! What do you call her" Kate Yelled rage started to seep through

"Umm well I call her ViVa and the president calls her Curly cause of her hair" Jenny said

Kate storms out of the room and goes down to the squad room and sits at her desk they all follow behind her

"_I can't believe this I am being replaced and Gibbs is acting like he doesn't care and with a tanned bimbo at least the team doesn't like her I kind of feel better"_ Kate thought to her self.

"_wow Kate is taking this hard I want to go over there and hug her but she doesn't feel the same way I do ……I am really going to miss her"_ Tony thought

" _Wow that Ziva girl is scary I hope I don't get on her bad side when she starts tomorrow and I hope Kate isn't to broken up about leaving I am not good with tears" _McGee thought to him self

"_OHHH I cant stand that DAAh VEED girl she is so bossy and is really rude and mean I can't believe she is going to be working with us…I hope Kate is ok I am really going to miss her….. And did you see the way Gibbs was all over her what was he thinking giving her a nickname ZIVER it sounds like beaver maybe she is a beaver ha-ha Gibbs called you a beaver HAHA!!!!" _Abby rambled in her brain

The squad room was silent until they heard the elevator ding and see Gibbs walk out with a cup of coffee

"Where's Ms David boss" McGee asked

"She went home to get ready for tonight" Gibbs Answered

"What's happening tonight boss" Tony asked

"We are going for dinner at the white house and you all are invited so go home and get ready" Gibbs said

No one moved

"NOW!!!!" Gibbs barked

Every one grabbed there things and headed for the elevator

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Did you like it please rate and comment?**_

_**There are a lot more things to happened so anticipate the next chapter ^_^ **_

_**---Princess Kag 3 --- **_

_**Bye **_


	4. the ball

**CHAPTER 4**

**.::. WHAT HAPPENED LAST CHAPTER .::. **

"_We are going for dinner at the white house and you all are invited so go home and get ready" Gibbs said _

_No one moved _

"_NOW!!!!" Gibbs barked _

_Every one grabbed there things and headed for the elevator _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Tony and Gibbs arrive at the white house first and are escorted to the waiting room and wait for every one else to get there

Tony is wearing a Calvin Klein tux it is black every where it has a black in side shirt, a black tie and black Swade pants with black alligator shoes and the matching jacket.

Gibbs was wearing Black tux as well but his has a white in side shirt and in stead of a tie he was wearing a bow tie and Black classy dress shoes as well

McGee then showed up wearing a black tux with a light yellow shirt with a black tie and black shoes with the matching jacket which looked very good on him

"Hey probie you finally here I was getting bored … hhheeyy probie you clean up nice" Tony said

"Why Thank you Tony you look nice to …. You too boss" McGee Complimented

"Thank you McGee" Gibbs said

"Why aren't the girls here yet" Tony Complained

"Because women take longer to get ready" McGee stated

--- 5 Minuets Later ---

The Director enters the waiting room wearing Beaded Ruffled Chiffon Gown with a Bolero Jacket the color was Dark brown and she had dark brown Jimmy Chews with diamond gold Necklace and matching Earrings. When she entered the room the 3 men looked at her jenny Just smile at Gibbs who was now drooling she walked over to him and said "down boy you're drooling"

"WOW director you look great" McGee said

"Thank you" Jenny said

"Yep Probie was on the money there you look really good" Tony agreed

Jenny just smiled

Then Kate Arrived wearing One Shoulder Double Strap Sequined Evening Gown the color was light orange she was wearing silver high heals with diamond stud earrings

"Whoa Kate you look gorgeous" Tony said

"Wow Kate you look really pretty" McGee stated

"Kate you look nice" Gibbs said with a smile

"You look beautiful" Jenny said

"Thank you" Kate finally said

Then Abby arrived wearing Chiffon Embellished Neck Tiered Dressthe color of the dress was of course black with black high heels and black pearl necklace with black Diamond dangling earrings her hair was wavy and it was up into a pony tail.

"WOW you look fantastic Abby" Tony and McGee said simultaneously

"You look great Abby" Kate said

"You look beautiful Abbs" Gibbs said as he kissed her on the cheek

"You are very pretty Abby" Jenny said

"Ooh Thanks you guys and you all look great" Abby complimented

Everyone just smiled

--- 5 Minutes Later ---

Every one was sitting down talking until they heard foot steps when they look they see Ziva they are stunned. Ziva walks in wearing a Luxe spaghetti strap evening gownthe color of the gown was a light yellowy cream color and complemented her skin with a passion she had on custom made shoes they were the same color as her dress and diamond incrusted at the strap. And a silver diamond necklace with the Star of David on it and a silver diamond bracelet. Her hair was Straitened instead of the usual curly and it was down

It was silent for a whole 30 seconds before Tony said "WOW!!!" Ziva just smiles and says "you all look great" but its still silent Until Jenny goes up to her and gives her a hugs and says her

"You look Fantastic"

"Thank you, you don't look bad you're self" Ziva says with a smile

" Ziver you look Beautiful" Gibbs stated

"Thank you"

Kate and Abby just sit there looking at her and are shocked to see how pretty she is

"_Wow she is gorgeous look at her my word, I wonder if she is just showing off or is this real beauty" _Kate thought to her self

"_I wonder if they have that dress in black or with skulls on it…. But how come she looks so beautiful why do I want to give her a hug and tell her how pretty she looks…. But she does look nice I commend her on that…. WAY TO GO BEAVER!!!!" _ Abby said to her self

Then guys Tony and McGee we like mesmerized by her

"_wow she is really pretty not at all like this morning like an exotic angel that just grew its wings and is flying to heaven to see God, she is like an exotic goddess It makes me feel like I want to be around her all the time and protect her from everything evil in this world that might want to defile her pureness" _Tony thought to him self

"_Whoa Ziva looks really hot I mean nice really nice wait so does Abby, Abby is the one I like not Ziva isn't she?........." _McGee thought to him self

Then The president comes into the room and see everyone there and sees Ziva and say that she looks beautiful and gives her a father like kiss on the left cheek Gibbs gives him the Evil eye and The President pick up on it and says

"Gibbs I claimed this check years ago"

" fine I call the other one"

" cant her father has that one"

" no he can have the right my father claimed the forehead now" Ziva stated

Then the president changes the subject and address everyone in the room that there is a party in the ball room and that it was a welcoming party for Kate

_---- IN THE BALL ROOM ----_

They arrive in the ball room and everybody who is anybody is there like congress, the board of representatives ….every one

Kate is at the bar and is being hit on by the other members of secret service and Tony is just watching her flirt back and he feels his heart break then Ziva comes up behind him and says

" Did you tell her how you feel"

Tony is startled but then calms down and says " yes, but I was turned down"

" I see …. Do you want to make her jealous" Ziva says with a grin

" how do you intend to do that" Tony questions

She grins and says "by dirty dancing of course"

"ooh I love that movie.. great hit" Tony says

Then Ziva grabs his hand and pulls him to the dance floor. Then the music starts playing and it's one of Ziva's favorite songs HELLO by BEYONCE

_**Oh!  
Oh oh, oh oh oh oh.....**_

" Tony just dance like you in love with me and your trying to show me off to everyone" Ziva said

"ok" Tony said then they started to sway to the music

_**I love to see you walk into the room  
Body shining lighting up the place  
And when you talk, everybody stops  
Cause they know you know just what to say  
And the way that you protect your friends  
Baby, I respect you for that  
And when you grow, you take everyone you love along  
I love that you don't fly me away  
Don't need to buy a diamond key to unlock my heart  
You shelter my soul  
You're my fire when I'm cold  
I want you to know**_

Tony was dancing with Ziva but kept looking at Kate

" Tony look at me only, just look into my eyes" Ziva asked

_**You had me at hello  
Hello  
Hello  
Hello  
You had me at hello  
Hello  
Hello  
Hello  
It was many years ago  
Baby when you  
Stole my cool  
Cause you had me at hello  
Hello  
Hello  
Hello oh oh oh oh oh**_

Tony looked deep into her eyes and kept dancing they were moving all over the dance floor they didn't even notice the people forming a circle around them this caught Kate' s attention she looked onto the dance floor and sees Tony and Ziva dance together she just looks at them. _****_

I get so excited when you travel with me  
Baby, while I'm on my grind  
And never would I ever let my hustle  
Come between me and my family time  
You keep me humble I like this hype  
Cause you know there's more to life  
If I need you, you will be here  
You will make the sacrifice  
Don't fly me away  
Don't need to buy a diamond key to unlock my heart  
You shelter my soul  
You're my fire when I'm cold  
Just want you to know

You had me at hello  
Hello  
Hello  
Hello

Ziva sees Kate staring at them from the corner of her eye and just smirks them Tony spins her and she goes back into his arms but his hand is placed lower down her back she dips back and slowly rises up to meet his eye again. Ziva looks deep into his green eyes

_**  
You had me at hello  
Hello  
Hello  
Hello  
It was many years ago  
Baby when you  
Stole my cool  
You had me at hello  
Hello  
Hello  
Hellooh oh oh oh oh**_

Gotta feel you and be near you  
You're the air that I breath to survive  
Gotta hold you, wanna show you  
That without you my sun doesn't shine  
You don't have to try so hard for me to love you  
Boy, without you my life just ain't the same  
You don't have to try so hard for me to love you  
You had me at hello!

To make Kate even more Jealous she put her leg on Tony shoulder and bent back and and removed her leg and came back up and when she did that she was only 1 inch away from each other's faces

" _wow she is amazing at dancing, ooh I can feel her breath against my lips" _Tony thought to him self

"_he is quite charming and well toned, ooh my why are we so close" _Ziva thought

"_MUST NOT LOSE CONTROL" _they said to them selves

They stood there looking at each other until the music stopped _****_

You had me at hello  
Hello  
Hello  
Hello  
You had me at hello  
Hello  
Hello  
Hello  
It was many years ago  
When you  
Stole my cool  
you had me at hello  
Hello  
Hello  
Hellooh oh oh oh oh

.....

It was many years ago  
When you  
Stole my cool  
you had me at hello  
Hello  
Hello  
Hellooh oh oh oh oh

After the music there was a huge applause and then they realized they were being watched by everyone Gibbs, Abby, McGee, Jenny and even Kate were watching

Tony then whispers some thing in Ziva's ear that causes Ziva to smile and every is curious to what it is

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Thanks for reading **_

_**Do you want to know what Tony whispered to Ziva**_

_**Please Rate and Comment wait for the Next chapter **_

_**--- Princess Kag 3 --- **_


	5. Mystery Woman

_**CHAPTER 5 **_

**.::. WHAT HAPPENED LAST CHAPTER .::.**

_After the music there was a huge applause and then they realized they were being watched by everyone Gibbs, Abby, McGee, Jenny and even Kate were watching_

_Tony then whispers some thing in Ziva's ear that causes Ziva to smile and every is curious to what it is _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Tony leaned over to Ziva's ear and whispers "I am officially giving you a nick name … Sweet cheeks" Ziva just smiles and grabs him by the hand and leads him out of the ball room. Ziva pushes in the wall around the corner of the ball room and whispers in his ear "I an going you my own special nick name My Little Hairy Butt" He smirks and backs her into the wall and says "you intrigue me Zi-Va"

"So do you" she replies

"So what can we do get to know each other"

"Any thing you want"

Tony grins and leans in close to her face and slowly makes his way to her lips and kissed her softly and warmly but were interrupted by eyes staring at them they break away only to see Gibbs and Jenny looking at them

They are shocked then Tony winces by the slap on the by back of the head that Gibbs inflicted on him

"Oowww boss what was that for" Tony complained

"DiNozzo!!! Rule 12 remember" Gibbs barked

"oooh right sorry boss" Tony apologized

"What is rule 12" Ziva asked

"Don't date a co-worker" Gibbs explained

"Ooh alright" Ziva said sadly

" BUT!!"

"But?" Tony and Ziva asked

"But if you 2 date I want it out of the office do you understand me, I want it strictly professional" Gibbs reprimanded

"We understand" Tony said looking at Ziva

" DiNozzo!!!" Gibbs barked

" yeah Boss" Tony answered focusing on Gibbs

" If you hurt her I'll do more then head slap you understand" Gibbs threatened

" Sure thing boss" Tony showing his Million Dollar smile

Than jenny just smiled at Gibbs and walked away leaving Tony and Ziva alone

---- The Next Day ----

Tony was sitting at his desk and was waiting for Ziva and/or Gibbs to arrive. Then he heard the elevator ding and Ziva walk out from it. Her jumped up and gave her a tight hug the felt warm against her body and he said

"Zi-Va you're here"

"Yes I am" she replied

Then Gibbs walks in and says "Gear up we have a case"

"Where to boss" Tony answered

"Quantico dead petty officer…. McGee will meet us there"

"Gibbs can I drive" Ziva asked

"Sure I don't see why not" Gibbs replied

Ziva took the keys from him

---- 10 minuets later----

"Aahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh aaaahhhhhhhhhh Ziva!!! Slow down" Tony begged

"What this is how we drive in Israel, it's so we don't get ambushed or bombed" Ziva replied

"I don't think that would be a problem here" Tony stated

"Why is that?" Ziva asked still driving like a mad Woman

"Because, CAR MOVE AWAY FROM THE CAR YOU'RE GOING TO HIT IT!!!!!" Ziva swerved back into the right lane Tony continued "Because we are in America NOT Israel" putting emphasis on America and Israel

---- At the Crime scene ----

They see the body of the dead Petty officer he had blonde hair but couldn't see his eyes they were gouged out …. From the site of a man with no eyes McGee threw up and Tony felt nauseous but that was just from the drive over there

" I don't feel so good" Tony stated

" why because his eyes were gouged out, stop being such a baby Tony" Ziva teased

" How can you be so calm over seeing a guy with no eyes" Tony asked

"Believe me I've seen worse" Ziva said

" really how" Tony questioned

"I have seen men without--" Ziva explained but was interrupted by Tony saying "you know what I don't want know"

Ziva just smiled and kept gathering evidence

---- 1 hour and 30 minuets LATER ----

Its time to leave and Ziva offers to drive back but is turned down horribly by Gibbs taking the keys out ok Ziva's hand and throwing it to McGee

-----------------------------------------N C I S ---------------------------------------------

They are back at headquarters and Ziva with some sort of power remember the same tactics used in the murder and directs them to the killer

They arrive at the killers house they surround it with guns held high they man freely surrenders himself at the sight of Ziva

-------------- Later that Night -------------------

They are back at NCIS headquarters and Ziva is leaving then Tony Grabs her hand and leaves with her

In the elevator

"Hey Ziva do want to come over and watch a movie and grab some pizza" Tony ask

"Sure, I'll meet you there I need to shower and I'll grab the pizza, what kind do you like" Ziva questions

"Umm pepperoni" Tony states

"I like vegetarian, ok we will get half and half" Ziva says

"Ok see you there" Tony kisses her, the elevator opens and she walks to her car

-------------- AT TONY'S APARTMENT -----------------

Tony is in his PJ's making up his bed hoping to get something out of tonight but was interrupted by the 'Ding Dong' of the door bell he answers it and it's Ziva with the pizza he takes the pizza box from her and lets her in. then he notices that she's also wearing her Pajamas, she was wearing a light blue Tank top with dark blue and light blue pajama pants she even had on fuzzy slippers not the way Tony imagined his fearless ninja chick but she looked beautiful all the same.

"Wow nice place Tony" Ziva complimented bring Tony back to the real world

"Thanks, sweet cheeks" Tony said

"No problem my little hairy butt" Ziva teased

she goes and sits on the couch and he brings her a plate of pizza and pours them some wine and her sits right next to her then states "we are watching James Bond Quantum of Solace" and presses the play button then puts his arm around her waist and she puts her head on his shoulder.

------ 40 MIN Later ------

They are interrupted by the ring of the door bell, they both get up but Tony carries the empty into the kitchen and Ziva is in charge of opening the door

Ziva opens the door and is surprised to see a woman there

"Hello may I help you" Ziva asked questionably

"Yes, I am looking for Tony DiNozzo" the woman asked glaring at Ziva

Ziva just smirks, the woman gets angrier

" my dear Ziva with beautiful sweet cheeks who's at the door" Tony comes up behind Ziva giving her a kiss on the cheek then looks up at the woman who is at the door shocked to see her face but mad all at the same time

"Jeanne what are you doing here" Tony hissed

"I can here to see you Honey" Jeanne stated

This caught Ziva's attention and gave a death glare that shifted between Tony and the woman

"_Who is this woman and how does Tony know her and how does she know Tony…. Ooh wait did she just him 'HONEY', ooh no where did I put my knife.. Because someone might just die tonight." _Ziva said ALL in her MIND while her arms were folder looking at the two of them

Tony noticed this and feared for his life

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Thank you for reading please comment **_

_**And what will Ziva do to the mystery woman will Ziva find out the truth **_

_**Please anticipate the next chapter**_

_**--- Princess Kag 3 ---**_


	6. The kiss

_**CHAPTER 6**_

**.::. WHAT HAPPENRD LAST CHAPTER .::. **

"_**Jeanne what are you doing here" Tony hissed**_

"_**I can here to see you Honey" Jeanne stated **_

_**This caught Ziva's attention and gave a death glare that shifted between Tony and the woman **_

"_Who is this woman and how does Tony know her and how does she know Tony…. Ooh wait did she just him 'HONEY', ooh no where did I put my knife.. Because someone might just die tonight." _Ziva _**said ALL in her MIND while her arms were folder looking at the two of them  
**_

_**Tony noticed this and feared for his life **_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony looked at Ziva as she glared at him then shifted his attention to Jeanne and said

"Jeanne seriously what are you doing here"

"I just want to talk" Jeanne answered

"Not right now, we are kind of busy"

"Umm Tony, how is this" Ziva asked

"This is Jeanne Benoit" Tony said "And this is Ziva David"

"Ooh I see" Jeanne and Ziva said simultaneously

But then Ziva's Phone rang she walked across the room and answered it. "Ziva" she answered

"Uh Ziva" the person on the other line asked

Ziva recognized it and answered "what's wrong Abby"

"umm I am at a Brain Matter concert just off rodeo Drive and I'm too tired to drive home can you pick me up and drive me home if you can't can just ask Tony" Abby stated

"Ooh no I can pick you up, and I don't think Tony would be able to pick you up anyway he is kind of busy at the moment" Ziva said

"Wait how do you know that" Abby asked

"Um well I am at his house right now"

"WWHHHAAATTT!!!!!!!"

"Ouch" Ziva said as she winced in pain from her left ear

"Are you serious?"

"Yes I should know where I am"

"Oh my Gosh, can you put Tony on"

"Sure" Ziva walked up to Tony and put the phone up to his ear interrupting his conversation with Jeanne

"Hello" Tony said suspiciously

"EHEEEEYYYHHHIIIIEEHHH what seriously Ziva's at you place"

"Yeah, jeezz Abby now my ear hurts" Tony complained

"Sorry Tony, but Ziva just got there and you are already tiring to get in her pants"

"What NO! We are just taking it slow ok, and she scares me and she like a ninja she would stop me or even kill me"

"Right ok, put Ziva back on" Abby said

"Hello" Ziva said

"Hey Ziva so can you come and get me"

"Yeah sure Abby I'll be right there"

"Ok but please drive safe I heard what happened this morning" Abby pleaded

Ziva smirked and said "I'll see what I can do" then hung up the phone, and started to gather her things. Tony noticed this and asked "where are you going"

"Abby called to ask me if I can pick her up from a Brain Matter Concert or some thing, by the way what does Brain Matter Have to do with a Concert"

"It's the name of a band Ziva" Tony Explained

" oh, Americans and their names" Ziva complained and kissed him then left not before saying her good bye to Jeanne and telling Tony she will see him tomorrow

"Wow she is pretty"

"Yeah and really unique nothing like the girls I've dated before" Tony said while looking at the door that Ziva just walked out of

Jeanne shot him a glare at what he just said and replied "she sounds foreign where is she from"

"Israel why do you ask" Tony now looking at Jeanne

"No I just think that she has a strong accent"

"Ooh that can be because she can speak 25 different languages"

"Wow impressive, what is she a an Ongoing flight attendant"

Tony looked at her with an angry glare and said "what are you doing here"

"I came here to talk to you I haven't seen you so we can talk—"but Jeanne was interrupted by her cell phone ringing then said "I need to go the hospital needs me back, I see you later" Than passionately kisses Tony on the for a whole 35 seconds then pulled away from his lips and quickly leaves out the door Tony stood there stunned at what Jeanne just did then a shiver went through his bones as he thought about how was going to tell Ziva what happened.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Thanks for reading how did you like it **_

_**How will Tony tell Ziva with out Ziva killing him? **_

_**Please Review **_

_**Plzz and Thnk u **_


	7. the secret is out

_**CHAPTER 7**_

**.:****:. WHAT HAPPENED LAST CHAPTER .::. **

"_**I came here to talk to you I haven't seen you so we can talk—**__"but Jeanne was interrupted by her cell phone ringing then said "__**I need to go the hospital needs me back, I see you later" **__Than passionately kisses Tony on the for a whole 35 seconds then pulled away from his lips and quickly leaves out the door Tony stood there stunned at what Jeanne just did then a shiver went through his bones as he thought about how was going to tell Ziva what happened. _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony walked through the office of NCIS headquarters to and sati at his desk he was really tired he wasn't able to sleep he was to busy thinking on how he was going to tell Ziva about the kiss, he couldn't tell if he was afraid of losing her or if he was afraid of him dieing by her hand.

When he looked up he saw that Ziva was there, he pulled him self together and said

"Ziva, hi, how's Abby is she alright"

"Yes she is, but there is a question I would like to ask you" Ziva replied seriously

"Oh there is ok go ahead"

"Is there any thing that I should know about?"

"What do you mean" Tony said suspiciously

"I mean after I left I left you and that woman ALONE did anything happen that I should know about" Ziva said raising her voice

Tony looked at her then looked away and said "NO"

"Are you sure" Ziva questioned

"Yes, she got phone call and left"

"Ok," Ziva said with a smile "I going to get some coffee do you want some" Ziva continued

"Yeah, 1 sugar extra cream" Tony answered

Ziva smiled and entered the elevator

--- 5 MIN LATER ---

Abby and McGee come through the other elevator and walk up to Tony and Abby asks "where's Ziva"

"She went to get coffee why" Tony asked

"We want to give her a Welcome card we have waited to long to give her one" McGee says

"Yeah we are really behind she has been here for like a month now" Abby stated

The elevator dings and Tony says without looking "I bet that's her now"

"Im glad you were expecting me" a voice comes from the front of his desk he looks up and sees that it is Jeanne. Tony gets up from his desk and stands in front of her

"Jeanne what are you doing here" Tony said harshly

"I wanted to finish our conversation from last night and maybe pick up from where we left off as well" Jeanne said as she put her arm around his neck and kisses him

Abby and McGee stand there stunned and what they are watching but before Abby could say anything Tony pushes Jeanne and says

"Enough Jeanne" Tony shouted

"Why Tony you weren't like this last night, you were quite more compliant actually you didn't even push me off or say no what happened" Jeanne said with a smile

S P L A S H!!! * A cup falls they all look in that direction and see Ziva there in shock at what she heard and saw

"ZIVA!!! How long have you been there" Abby asked

"Since she kisses him" Ziva said stuttering

"Then you know it's not Tony's fault" McGee said

"That depends, Tony what happened last night after I left to go and get Abby" Ziva interrogated

" Tony you didn't tell her about the kiss, wow I'm shocked not only did you not object to me kissing you but you didn't even tell her that we kissed in the first place, if she hadn't see us would you have ever told her" Jeanne said with glee

"You did what when I left" Ziva said in disbelief

"Ooh we kissed" Jeanne said proudly

"WOW" Ziva said under her breath then Ziva turned around and ran her fingers through her hair

"Ziva please don't be angry" Tony said walking up to her

"DON'T COME NEAR ME!!!" Ziva shouted and she threw one of her knives that were located at her waist at him, it barely missed. Tony just stopped in his tracks

"Ooh she's mad" Abby whispered to McGee

"Oh yah really mad" McGee whispered back

"IF YOU DO I WILL KILL YOU USEING ALL OF THE 18 DIFFERENT TECHNIQUES TO KILL SOME ONE WITH A PAPER CLIP ON YOU BEFORE YOU DIE!!" Ziva said still shouting, then clamed down and facing him said "I not mad you that she kissed you or you kissed her I truly don't care but it is the fact that when I asked you about it you Lied to me about it" Ziva said holding back tears

"Wow I didn't expect that" Jeanne said randomly

Then Ziva runs up to Tony and SLAPS him hard across his face them looks at Jeanne and says " you and me are going to have a talk" and Ziva and Jeanne head to the elevator, in the elevator Ziva hits a floor and flicks the emergency stop button

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**What will Ziva do to Jeanne? **_

_**Please review **_

_**--- Princess Kag 3--- **_


	8. Destined Rival

_**CHAPTER 8 **_

**.::. WHAT HAPPENED LAST CHAPTER .::.**

_Then Ziva runs up to Tony and SLAPS him hard across his face then looks at Jeanne and says __**" you and me are going to have a talk**__" and Ziva and Jeanne head to the elevator, in the elevator Ziva hits a floor and flicks the emergency stop button_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Jeanne looks at Ziva as she flicks the emergency stop button then at her changed surrounding. The elevator went from inviting to a dark eerie space and the jolt made it more unpleasant. Ziva turned around and stared Jeanne straight in the eye , and Jeanne noticing this did the same to Ziva. Then Ziva just smirked and removes contact with Jeanne's eyes

" Why are you so happy" Jeanne asked questionably

" Because just by looking in you eyes I can tell how terrified you are of me and to tell you the truth if extremely funny" Ziva replied trying to hold back her laughter

" Ooh I see" Jeanne smirked " im surprised you that are so familiar with this elevator it must come with practice, being that you are a whore and a flight attendant"

Ziva turned around to look at her " did you just call me a flight attendant"

" I know I did not stutter"

" well I'm extremely disappointed in myself"

" really why is that"

" I actually took the time out to get to know you better and do a little research, to see who my rival was and you didn't even know what I do for a living I am hurt miss Beniot" Ziva said sarcastically

" ooh well sorry to disappoint you I was just as curious about you so I decided to know who I was going to defeat " Jeanne said with confidence

--------------------------------

::::::: In the Bullpen :::::::

"What are they talking about in there Tony" Abby asked sounding a little scared

" I obviously don't know Abby, I'm out here and they are in there so don't ask me" Tony shouted at Abby

" No need to yell at her Tony it's not her fault that you are in this position" McGee said defending Abby

" I know McObvious, I know but I wish I could go back in time or find a way to get into the elevator and talk to her" Tony said putting his head in his hand still feeling the part of his face where Ziva hands collided with his face in an expected yet unexpected fashion

It was silent until Gibbs come into the Bullpen with a cup of coffee in his hand and yelled " why the hell isn't the elevator working"

" Uhh Boss ……. Because …….Tony" McGee stuttered

" Spit it out McGee" Gibbs Barked

" Because-" McGee started but was interrupted by Abby finishing for him " Because Tony and Ziva were at his apartment last night and then I called Ziva to come pick me up from a concert and then Tony's Ex-girlfriend came over to his house and they kissed and today Ziva asked him about it and he lied to her and said nothing happened then Ziva went to go get coffee and then Tony's Ex-girlfriend came here and started kissing him and Tony pushed her away and she mentioned what happened last night and Ziva over heard and the Ex spilled the beans and tells Ziva that Tony and her kissed after she left to go and get me and Tony tries to go up to her but Ziva throws a knife at him and she misses on purpose I hope and then she goes and slaps Tony across the face and tells Tony's Ex-girlfriend she wants to talk with her 'alone' in the elevator and they have been in there for 15 minuets now Gibbs " Abby finally finished and took a Major deep breath

Gibbs was shocked that Abby could say all that in one breath " Abby are you all right, How were you able to say all that with out breathing" Gibbs questioned looking worried

" I'm fine, it's great to have practice in not breathing for a while, right Timmy" Abby looking at McGee who face just turned bright red " I guess" McGee answered

Gibbs noticed the reaction between the two and thought "_ooh no don't tell me that they broke rule number 12 too, What are my rules going down a hole to hell?" _ his thought was interrupted by Tony saying " Yep that's what happened boss"

" What did you just say DiNozzo" Gibbs yelled thinking Tony had just read his mind

" I said what Abby just said is what is happening" Tony said repeating him self

Gibbs looked around the room and saw two coffee cups with coffee spilled out on the floor and a knife was in the wall most likely Ziva's and when he looked at Tony he saw his face with a big hand imprint on it and it was dark red and it looked like it was going to turn blue. Gibbs asked " Ziva did that to you" Tony answered " Yeah"

" Tony if I were you I would get this looked at, Go down to Ducky and have him look at it, it may be serious" Gibbs advised

" ok boss" Tony answered

" Abby go with Tony and explain what happened to Ducky"

"ok Gibbs, come on Tony lets go" Abby said as she left to go to Ducky's lab

" What about Me boss" McGee asked

" go Clean up that mess over there to keep Busy" Gibbs commanded

------------------------------------------

:::::In the elevator:::::

" 'defeat' you are thinking about defeating me" Ziva said in disbelief

" yes I am"

" In what exactly"

" in anything I am superior to you in every way"

" you really don't know what I do, do you"

" I know exactly who you are and what you do"

" really enlighten me"

" ok, Ziva David, works at NCIS team Gibbs, been all over the world speaks 25 different languages, Drives a red Mini copper, Born in Israel, Birthday May 27th , has a lot of friends but not many alive, has siblings a sister Tali and a brother Ari, and in my case a little too close to Tony

" wow that some information you have gathered"

" I try" Jeanne said with a smile

" except for the fact that it was extremely old, my brother and sister died a long time ago and a lot of my friends alive and well"

" ooh I see, but at least I know you, you don't know any thing about me" Jeanne Spat

" Jeanne Amanda Benoit, Born in New York on January 10th, Father is French but Mother is Very much American, Parents divorced, Doctor at Uni Hospital but always wanted to work at Bethesda, went to College at Yale Graduated with the 2nd GPA in Yale history when Graduated, Speaks 18 different languages, studies martial Arts and can shot a gun." Ziva said " I think I won this round in gathering information"

" ooh wow so you got more information on me than I did on you, Big deal do you know what my father is, he is an Arms dealer he can blow you out of the water" Jeanne said with confidence

" I know who your father is"

" What"

" I said I know, your father is La Grande Oui he is a famous Arms Dealer, My father is out looking for him my father and him are not in good terms with each other"

" Who the Hell are you" Jeanne looking straight into Ziva's Eyes

Ziva smirked again and said "your nightmare"

" oh and who might that be"

" Ziva Elisheva David, Born on May 27th in Tel Aviv Israel, had 2 sibling Ari and Tali both dead, Jewish, speaker of 25 different languages, can shot any gun at any thing , graduated from Oxford, Harvard, Princeton and Yale when 16 the reason why you made second best is because I made it in 1st, I graduated with the highest GPA is Yale History 10.87 and I also know every type of martial arts"

" that doesn't explain how your father knows my father" Jeanne said getting annoyed

" that is because my father is Now the Director of Mossad my grandfather stepped down from the position not too long ago, so if I wanted I would be able to destroy you with power alone"

" really how so"

" just give up with trying to defeat me I am very well known around the world Jeanne, I can kill you with a paper clip 18 different way, I have the president on speed dial I even call him uncle and the director of NCIS which is Tony's boss is my best Friend , Just leave us alone"

" who is us" Jeanne asked angrily

" Tony and ME, you don't even love him you just want me to hate him so you can make his life miserable" Ziva clarified , Then flicked the emergency switched and the elevator became bright and started to move again

----------------------------------------------------------------------

:::::::::::::::::: In the Bullpen :::::::::::::::::

Tony, McGee, Abby and Gibbs are in the Bullpen

" Gibbs is Ziva ok in there" Abby asked

" I'm sure she is fine I just hope that she doesn't kill anyone" Gibbs reassured

" yeah" Tony interjected

" But Gibbs it's been 2 hours and 30 minuets since she has been in there she could die of-" Abby was interrupted by the 'DING' of the elevator everyone looks up and sees Ziva come out and Jeanne come up behind her and yelling at her

" this is not over Ziva" Jeanne shouting at Ziva

" yes it is, you are not worth it" Ziva replied back

" You need to go, Now " Gibbs yelled and walked up to Jeanne and he place his hand on her shoulder. Jeanne Grabbed his hand and flipped him over on his back. In a split second Jeanne and Ziva both took the knives concealed at their waist and pointed at each other when every one looked Jeanne had her knife pointed at Ziva's heart and Ziva had hers pointed at Jeanne's Neck, their eyes were locked with each others " I think we should finish this but not right now" Ziva said Ziva put her knife down as did Jeanne. " I agree I need to go back to the hospital anyway, I liked the talk we should do it more often" Jeanne said with a grin and grabbed her things and started to leave " oh and Jeanne" Ziva said and Jeanne turned to look at her "come near my Friends and family and you will regret it" Jeanne grinned and said "as will you" then left through the elevator

Ziva helped Gibbs off the ground

" what was that about" Gibbs asked

" I think I have met my destined Rival" Ziva said with an evil grin

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Thank you for reading **_

_**Tell me what you think\, I really want reviews ^_^ **_

_**Anticipate the Next Chapter **__****___

_**--- Princess Kag 3 ---**_


	9. Shalom

_**Chapter 9 **_

**.::. WHAT HAPPENED LAST CHAPTER .::.**

_Ziva helped Gibbs off the ground _

" _What was that about" Gibbs asked _

" _I think I have met my destined Rival" Ziva said with an evil grin _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

" Destined rival what are you talking about Ziva" Tony asked

Ziva looked at Tony with sharp eyes and said " Nothing that concerns you" then starts to walk off

Tony grabs her arm gently and she turns around and looks at him. Tony then says " it does concern me I really do care for you and-" but was cut off by Ziva saying

"If you cared for me you wouldn't have lied to me, I hate liars and I hate you-" but Tony cut her off by kissing her, then pulled away to see her reaction. Her face was emotionless almost impassive

Tony looking worried then said " Ziva"

" You have some Nerve Tony….." Ziva said looking Disgusted

" What" Tony said looking confused

Ziva getting frustrated then says " You have the nerve to Kiss her and then to kiss Me, my God Tony do you have no shame, for heaven sakes you even still have her lipstick on the edge of your mouth, that is disgusting heck I'm disgusted with you."

"Ziva I'm sorry-" Tony tired to apologize

" Yes Tony you are"

" I didn't mean-"

" Shave it, just shave it"

"I think you mean save it Ziva" Tony corrected

" What ever, I don't want to hear your excuses, she is now my destined rival and that's final"

" What does that mean though I don't understand"

" It means she is now my enemy, and if I must I will kill her" then turns around and walks to MTAC

-----------------------------------------

::::::::::::::: In MTAC ::::::::::::::::

Ziva walks up to the screen and see the face of her father

" Shalom Aba" Ziva and her father start to speak in Hebrew

" Father, this is new Ziva what is wrong"

" I have met some one who I have recognized as a destined rival"

" Ziva well this is good news what is his or her name what part of Israel is this person from"

" She is not Israeli she is American her name Jeanne Benoit"

" Benoit, Benoit, Benoit aahhh that is his Daughter yes?"

" Yes"

" Ooh this is good I can finally get him he will not elude me for long now"

" Father I do not think this will be easy she is as matched to me in skill"

" I she in power, how many allies does she have"

" I do not know her father has the same as you I think you have more then him by some"

" it's is true we are evenly matched at the sort, Ok, since this will not be easy and Mossad want him or I want him and you are in the right position you will use any thing you need or my one to defeat her are we at an understanding"

" Yes we are"

"Good now stay safe"

" Ok good bye father" Ziva finally said in English

" Good bye" her father replied then the screen was consumed in rainbow colored bars

--------------------------------------------

:::::::::::::: In the Bullpen:::::::::::::::

"Whoa" abbey said

" Yep Ziva was really mad, may be it was because you didn't tell her about the kiss or she is jealous, Tony" McGee stated

" No, that's definitely not the reason why" Tony replied

" Why do you say that" McGee answered back

" Because Probie, if she was really mad she would have killed Jeanne in the elevator and Ziva never gets jealous that's what makes her so attractive" Tony stated

" I agree with DiNozzo but not about the attractiveness and DiNozzo I told you not to say things like that in the office"

" Sorry boss" Tony apologized

"Any way Gibbs continued, "this is not about Tony its more serious then that, this goes Bigger way bigger then Tony maybe even Bigger than NCIS"

" But what can Jeanne be or have that has got Ziva so serious" Tony asked worried but all the more curious

------------------------------------

:::::::::::: Outside NCIS Headquarters ::::::::::::::

Jeanne walks out the building and her phones rings

"Hello"

" Shalom, Jeanne" a deep male Israeli voice on the other end answered

"Shalom Ari" Jeanne replied in Hebrew

" Did you see her today" the man replies in Hebrew

" Yes I did"

The two start speaking in Hebrew back and forth

" Are you in position"

" Yes I am, she doesn't suspect anything"

" Great, the way it should be"

" She is not that bright Ari"

" Don't say that she is my sister after all"

" Ok,"

" Just don't get caught Hamas has worked too hard for this"

" I know I am apart of Hamas I think I would know"

" I know dear, I must go now"

" I love you"

" As do I, I love you too bye" then hangs up the phone

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**I hope you like it **_

_**Please review and tell me what you like about it **_

_**Wats coming soon **_

_**Ziva's friends come from Israel **_

_**Jeanne kills Ziva's Best friend **_

_**Ziva gets revenge **_

_**Ziva and Jeanne Battle/Fight **_

_**Tony goes into a coma **_

_**Kate comes back **_

_**Tony must make a decision **_

_**Tony's past gives him trouble **_

_**So please continue to read and I want to hear or in this case read your thoughts ^_^ so plzz tell me **_

_**---Princess Kag 3 ---**_


	10. The Surprise Guest

Disclaimer:** I don't own NCIS **

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT **

_**Chapter 10 **_

Ziva got into work early the next morning because she wanted to leave earlier she had guest coming over and she wanted to pick them up ate the airport. So she sat there doing her paper work. Until she was interrupted by Gibbs entering the bullpen but stopped in his tracks when he saw Ziva already there.

"Wow, um Ziva, good work" Gibbs said in shock, not once has his employee ever come to work before him

"um Gibbs did you just compliment me" Ziva asked shocked

"NO, I said nothing" Gibbs replied then went to get his morning coffee

"ok" Ziva said with smile then continued to work

---15minuest later---

McGee came into to work and that put a smile on Ziva's face she really wanted to speak to some form of life she was almost done with work before work even started.

"Hi McGee" Ziva said with an excited voice

"Hi Ziva" McGee replied in a shock sort of off guard "are you ok"

"yes I am fine why"

"because of what happened yesterday"

"oh that, well I am taking care of the problem"

"oh really how"

"um Ziva you are needed in MTAC" Jenny interrupted

Ziva quickly ran up the stairs to MTAC and entered the dark room only to see her fathers face on the gigantic screen

"father what is going on" Ziva asked

"I have set up some protection for you Ziva" He replied

"what do you mean protection"

" I mean you need to be protected"

"father I am a grown woman, I can protect myself, I don't need a wired old man following around"

"Ziva you are still my daughter and it is my duty to protect you"

"but father you treat me like I am 12"

"Ziva you are so stubborn"

" and who did I get that trait from, is it not you that said all Davids are stubborn"

"exactly my pint you are a David and as head of the David family I must protect my daughter I will not make the same mistake twice. So you will take the protection"

"Father-"

"Ziva Elisheva David, you are going to let me protect you from a far, and you are going to like it" Director Eli David yelled

"No father I am not going to like it" Ziva yelled with the same for, then clamed down and continued "I am not going to like it but I will take your protection"

"fantastic, but Ziva there is something that you must know" her father said in a serious tone

----------------------------------------------------------

:::: In the Bullpen ::::

Tony walked into the bullpen and saw McGee typing away on his computer, "Hey Probie" Tony said as he sat down onto his desk

"Hi Tony" McGee replied

"where's Ziva" Tony asked while looking around for her

"In MTAC she has been in there for the last half an hour"

"wow she sure has been in there a lot"

"and who's fault is that"

Tony didn't realize when the elevator doors opened

"look probie, if it was not for Jeanne me an Ziva would be happy"

"really, is that what happened" said a man in an accented voice and a smile started to form on his mouth , when they looked up at the man he was extremely handsome he had curly brown hair with smoky grey eyes he was extremely built even though he had a suit on, he was almost about to burst out of it, his skin was toned and tanned. And his smile rivaled Tony's

"Who are you" Tony asked

" oh sorry to be rude, My name is Rashel Sanadari, I am a Mossad Agent looking for Ziva David" The man named Rashel Sanadari Answered

"And why do you need to see Ziva" McGee asked getting curious

"I think that is for me and her to discuss" Rashel answered

"Rashel you cannot just leave me, unlike you I don't know my way around here" said a woman

When they looked at the woman she look exactly like Ziva, she had same hair color and length as her as well as the same chocolate brown eyes, the tiny little waist to the same height. She was the spitting image of Ziva they even talked the same way.

Rashel turned around and replied " sorry, Adara but you took so long, I could not wait"

"you need to learn patience Rashel" The woman stated

But before he could answer he caught a glimpse of Ziva coming down the stairs

"Ziva" Rashel called out

Ziva looked up and saw a man call her name she noticed him as her child hood friend. She smiled and quickly ran up to him and hugged him with love and care. Tony and McGee were just shocked at what they were seeing

"Rashel, I have not seen you in such a long time" Ziva mumbled into his shirt

"neither have I and I am not happy about that, but I am glad to see you are safe" Rashel replied

Ziva let go of him and looked into his eyes and asked "so you are the one father sent aren't you"

"you were always perceptive, and yes I am" Rashel said with a smile and Tony not help but grumble in jealousy, and McGee was able to hear but not anyone else

"and I was also asked to carry someone to meet you" Rashel said motioning over to the woman her was talking to before

Ziva looked at the woman who looked exactly like her even the same hair style their hairs were booth straightened with a curl at the end the looked exactly the same. Then she remembered what her father told her in MTAC

"_Ziva there is something you must know" her father stated _

"_what is it" Ziva said worryingly _

"_I am sorry to have kept this from you but you have a twin sister whose name is Adara Samara David" her father said _

_She thought she was going to explode " What" _

"_I am sorry Ziva but I could not keep her from you any longer" _

"_I cannot believe this" _

"_Ziva you can use her against this Jeanne person, she is just like you in every way except she has more knowledge of Movies then you do though, but she is just like you, so please accept her"_

"_Did Ari and Tali know" Ziva said trying to hold back anger _

"_No they did not only me and your mother knew and now you" _

" _why did you not tell me" _

" _I was waiting for the right time, now you need to accept her now, you are her older sister by 1 minuet so be brave when you see her"_

_Then he cut off transmission and she left MTAC_

"Ziva who is she what is going on" Tony asked

Ziva then looked at him and said "she is my twin sister Adara"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

_**Hello thank you for reading …sorry for the late update **_

_**Please review ^_^ **_

_**---Princess Kag 3--- **_


	11. another twin

**Disclaimer ---- I DON'T OWN NCIS **

**///////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

_Ziva then looked at him and said "she is my twin sister Adara"_

_**Chapter 11 **_

McGee and Tony looked like they had a heart attack

"um sir are you having a Heart Battle" Adara asked Tony

Tony got back to his senses

"No, and it is heart attack no not 'heart battle', and call me Tony please" Tony answered her

"And my name is Timothy nice to meet you" McGee introduced

"Oh you are the author of Deep Six, I love that book, it is so nice to meet you and I love the way you characterize Agent Tommy and Officer Lisa" Adara stated

"Thank you" McGee replied

"McGee you have 5 seconds to leave before I get mad" Ziva said getting angry

"Nice to meet you Adara, have a good time in Washington" McGee said then quickly left to Abby's lab

"Is it something that I said" Adara asked looking confused

"No, it is just that we are agent Tommy and Officer Lisa" Tony said while pointing to him and Ziva trying not to laugh

"Oh" Adara said innocently "OH!!" she said in understanding

Rashel could not hold in his laughter anymore, "I … cannot wait….to tell everyone in Israel" he said in between laughter

"You wouldn't" Ziva said while playfully hitting him

"I'll try not to" he said laughing

Tony felt a pang of jealousy

"Rashel, I promise if you tell I will be forced to kill you" Ziva said seriously

"Well what can I say your father read it and thought officer Lisa should be with a Jewish man" Rashel said about to laugh again

"Awwh I am going to kill McGee" Ziva said getting frustrated but then turned to Adara

"Adara do you know who I am" Ziva asked looking into her twins eyes

"Yes, I am completely aware" Adara said confidently and unflinchingly as her sister looked right into her eyes as if she was burning or imprinting something in them

"Good now follow me" Ziva said in a softer and kinder tone as she walked up the Director's Office

_---__In Abby's Lab__---_

Abby sat in her lab chair while bobbing her head to the Rock and heavy metal music that echoed though out the lab.

"Abby!!" McGee yelled over the music which startled her

She turned down the music to reply "Jeez Timmy you scared me"

"Sorry Abby" McGee said

"So what's up" Abby asked perky as always

McGee took a deep breath "Ziva went to MTAC and then this guy came in with someone who looked just like Ziva and then the real Ziva came down and she said that this girl who looked like her, her name is Adara and…"

"McGee spit it out!" Abby commanded

"Ziva has a twin sister!" McGee stated

Abby's Mouth fell open

"Yep that is how we all reacted, I mean she looks and dresses just like her, and even sounds like her"

"No way" Abby said

"Way" McGee repeated

"I got to see this" Abby said as she walked out of the lab McGee was right behind her

_---__In the directors office __---_

Jenny Shepherd sat at her desk over viewing paper work on a case given to her by another team.

When the door to her office opened, she looked up and was surprised to see Ziva no two Zivas and was handsome younger man

"Uh what is going on" Jenny asked

"Jenny, this is my twin sister Adara Samara David" Ziva stated

Jenny looked highly confused

"Ziva I did not know you had a twin" Jenny stated

"I did not either my father told me less than an hour ago" Ziva stated getting extremely upset

"Hello my name is Rashel Sanadari, I am here for protection detail for Ziva and Adara" Rashel stated

"Wait, what do you mean protection detail" Jenny asked

"Well I am here to make sure Ziva does not die by this Jeanne person" Rashel said "speaking her Ziva I have some Intel that might frighten you"

"What" Ziva turned to him

Jenny and Adara were also in attention

"Ari is not dead and it is said that Jeanne is working with him in Hamas" Rashel said

Ziva was speechless

"What do you mean he is not dead" Jenny asked

"I killed him a year ago, I shot him how can he not be dead!!" Ziva raised her voice at Rashel

"I mean you thought you shot _him_ but it was _his_ twin brother Hari" Rashel explained

Ziva fell into the chair behind her in shock "So your telling me that I shot an innocent man, my other half brother Hari" Ziva asked hurt

"Yes Ziva, Hari pretended to be Ari because Ari asked him to because Ari somehow knew that Mossad found out about his treachery" Rashel stated

Ziva had a face of pure hurt

"Ziva why did you have to shoot Ari" Jenny asked in a soft tone

"My father found out about his kidnapping of Agent Todd then he found out about his Allegiance to Hamas so I was ordered to kill him, and I thought I did but I killed my other half brother. Ari is my half brother so that makes the man I killed Hari my other half brother Ari's twin the one I never knew" Ziva started to cry but this was not tears of sorrow and hurt but tears of Anger and Hate, but who was this towards

Ziva looked at Adara and commanded "Adara Go talk to father and tell him to explain and I want every detail form why he kept this from me to where Ari is, Now!"

Ziva then walked out of Jenny office with Anger filling up in her by the second

---_The bullpen__---_

Abby and McGee walked up to Tony

"Where is Ziva and her twin" Abby asked

"With The director" Tony pointed at that moment Ziva descended the stairs

"Ziva!, where is your twin" Abby said happily

"In MTAC where is Gibbs" Ziva asked

"Right Here" Gibbs said as he entered the bullpen coffee in hand

"We need to talk NOW!!" Ziva said as she walked to the elevator and pressed the call button

Gibbs walked up to her and the doors opened, they walked inside and she flicked the emergency stop switch

"What is so Damn important" Gibbs said getting into her personal space

Ziva looked into his eyes hate emitting from hers. Gibbs stepped back a little then she said "Ari is alive"

"What, it was aid he was killed" Gibbs asked Anger producing in his voice

"Ari is my half brother"

"What!! That person was your brother" Gibbs said with disgust

"I am Not Finished" Ziva said her voice rising "I was ordered to kill him"

"Looks like you did not do a very good job" Gibbs stated as he sipped his coffee

Ziva slapped the cup out of his hand and the hot coffee erupted on the cold metal elevator floor "Just listen to me" Ziva commanded "I was ordered to kill him and I thought I did, but I killed my other half brother who I just found out was Hari which was Ari's Twin brother just like I have a newly found twin sister Adara who is now in MTAC getting information."

Gibbs just looked at her and then looked at the coffee on the floor

"And why are you telling me this?" Gibbs asked

"Because, Mossad cannot do much from Israel" Ziva replied

"Why not, Hamas is mostly their problem not ours"

"Sure they can give us Intel but they cannot hunt him down , Gibbs he is in Washington and working with Jeanne and he might be going after Agent Todd again"

"Ok but we are going to have to tell every one else, understand and they might resent you even hate you" Gibbs warned

"It is a risk I must take I cannot let him kill more people" Ziva stated then flicked the emergency switch to get the elevator moving again

_---__In MTAC__--- _

Adara walked into MTAC with the help of Jenny doing the retinal scan

She asked to make contact with her father Eli David to one of the MTAC technicians, They did so and one even called her Ziva she meant to correct her but she brushed it off, she really looked up to Ziva she loved the fact that she could captivate someone just by walking past them and how she was so fearless and strong she really wanted to be like her but could not even come close, she heard legends of Ziva in Mossad about how she was on an undercover mission in Egypt and she took out the 8 men that held her captive along with getting a person out of there alive, With only a paper clip and a bottle of water, she always loved her sister's strength and was so happy to meet her in person.

"Ms David, we have Director David on the line" One of the technicians stated

"Thank you please put him through, and can you please clear the room" Adara replied and they followed and exited MTAC

In a matter of seconds Her fathers face appeared on the gigantic screen

"Father" Adara called

"Awh Adara, you have grown up so much, I have not seen you in years" Eli said in Hebrew

"And who's fault is that" Adara replied angrily

"Aawh, I see you don't want to catch up" Eli stated

"No I want information" Adara said her face cold

"You are just like your sister" Eli said a smile appearing on his face

"No, I am not now tell me what I need to know" Adara asked

"About?" Eli asked innocently

"Don't give me that, tell me about Ari's twin Hari"

"Awwh so you found out, well I did not expect that"

"What do you mean did you not want us to find out, Father" Adara said her face hard

"Hari was older than Ari so you can say he the oldest he is also the one that I had to send away I kept Ari and left Hari with his Mother I kept in contact with him but when his mother died I lost contact, Hari and Ari never met, so I want to know how you found out about him, did he contact you." Eli asked

"No, he is dead" Adara said simply

Eli's face fell "What" he chocked out

"Oh yes you had Ziva kill Ari for betraying you, But Ari was one step ahead of you, He found out about his twin brother and asked him too fill in for him where he and Ziva was suppose to meet and that is where Ziva killed Ari oh no she killed Hari since Ari was never there or maybe he was there watching from the sidelines, so father where is Ari" Ziva said raising her voice

"I don't know, but I will find out, you have Mossad cooperation, and I am sorry for keeping Hari form Both of you, you and your sister are one in the same like Ari and Hari, I just wish that it had ended better"

"Too late for Apologies, And you are wrong me and Ziva are not one in the same, but we do have one thing in common"

Eli just looked at her

"We BOTH _**Hate**_ You" Adara said as she walked out of MTAC leaving her father their to think on what she said

_**////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//**_

_**---Princess Kag3---**_


End file.
